Turara Fiji Subcontinent
Tuarua Fiji is a Subcontinent located in East part of Nautilus. It is private-owned land. Coordinates are 1135-1145/1065-1073. SLGI team gave this subcontinent the transitory name B002. History Before 2013, there was a private-owned continent named Irish - Bonaire. It was a tropical beach paradise, owned by 3 estates. In late September or early October 2013, the Irish part (nearly half the surface of the former continent) vanished. At the same time, the same estate that owned Irish, created Seychelles Archipelago in East Nautilus. At that time, it was much smaller then it is today, counting 22 sims. The subcontinent slowly grew in size. New sims were added, especially to North. In April 2014, it reached 29 sims. Then, on August 27th 2014, a strait of sims was formed and extended to North, until they reached the shores of Corsica. This was the birth of Seychelles Transcontinental Channel. In the following years, the estate grew in size. A few new sims were added to North. The Lindens accepted and built a new sea for sailing in South Corsica, linking the newly formed sims with the continent. Also, a new sim, Balena, was added to allow a better connection between Seychelles and Nautilus East Waterways. In November 2015, Seychelles Estate was sold to another land corporation. As a result, it changed its name into Tuarua Fiji. Still, many residents call the subcontinent Seychelles. Current Size At this moment (June 28th 2016), the North sims from Tuarua Fiji are now connected to the central part through the transcontinental channel. Technically, they form a subcontinent inside Corsica. In South, the largest part of Tuarua Fiji forms a subcontinent inside Nautilus. The total amount of sims are listed here: Tuarua Fiji Nautilus - 59 Tuarua Fiji Corsica - 15 Tuarua Fiji Transcontinental - 6 New Linden-owned sims - 12 Geography Tuarua Fiji is almost entirely a Tropical Beach Paradise. There is only a little exception, a part in East. All islands are separated by sailable channels. In many places, there are 4 islands in each sim, but there are also many places with 3, 2 or a single large island. Majority of islands are not elevated and are made of sand. However, there are a few mountain islands, especially along the transcontinental channel. Vegetation is tropical and sometimes resemble that of rain forests. In the water, divers can sometimes find fish and algae. There are a few unusual islands, with inland lakes or with high mountains. Also, there are many places where buildings are covering a large ocean surface. The altitude map reveals some interesting features. First to be noticed is that waterways are usually deep, allowing ships to travel without problems. Second, there is not a smooth altitude transition around the shores. Those who don't know to swim should not try to take a bath. Third, structure of each island is complex, with many differences from one to another. Transportation Except for a limited area in East (see below), Tuarua Fiji is a perfect place for sailing and flying. There are many large waterways that can be used both for boats and planes. Almost all islands have private docks and almost every resident has its own boat. There are also some large docks where everybody can come and rezz a boat. There are many airports in Tuarua Fiji, some of them covering large surfaces. Basically, four sims are designated for aviation. The Tuarua Fiji International Airport is the name of the entire complex and one of the largest aviation complexes on the grid. It also has a separate military airport. Tuarua Fiji has the advantage of offering the best way for sailing and flying and made Nautilus Strait Project from a dream to something real for pilots and sailors. To North, there is a racing circuit that covers a whole sim and part of another sim. Accessibility There are no ban lines in Tuarua Fiji. Security orbs exist, but they have a waiting time of 60 seconds and work strictly on the surface of some residential islands. Day - Night Settings Majority of sims follow the same day-night succession as on Nautilus. However, there are a few places where the sky has a special design or where day-night cycle is different. Special Areas To East, there are 3 sims (Marie Louise Isle, Grand Anse Mahe Isle and Raine Lake). All 3 don't allow avatars to fly. The first two are ranked Adult. This is not a good place for flying or sailing, it has no large waterways. They are created for adult roleplay. Buildings resemble that of an urban land (or that of suburbs). There are many roads. Also, language appears to be German. The 3rd sim is ranked Moderate and hosts a river and a park. There, maximum altitude was measured to be 64 meters. There are two other sims: Felicite Isle and Bijoutier Isle, both sharing an island. Travelers will see there breathtaking landscapes, with an unusual sky and incredible architecture. Everyone can walk on the roads that follow the shores and climb up on the unpaved paths, up to the mountains. Altitude reaches 65 meters. See Also *Second Life Geography *Nautilus *List Of Subcontinents Category:Sub - Structures